Behavior Lesson
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn heads back into the studio and meets another popstar with an attitude. Tess and Caitlyn team up to help him change his ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: Special thanks to XoxMountainGirlxoX for sending me a PM to motivate me to sit down and write something. I admit that I went and looked over the Camp Rock Second Session books, and Rex and Humphrey are from "For the Record".

With both of the girls in school, Caitlyn decided it was time to try and get back into producing. She loved being home with her girls, but she also loved music; she needed to get back in touch with that part of herself. Somewhere between the loads of laundry, playdates and Princess movies, she had started to lose the girl who had gone to Camp Rock, and she missed her. She missed the passion and drive and total focus involved in producing. She never regretted giving it up to be with Annabelle and Melody, but the mere idea of getting back into the studio filled her with energy.

Peggy and Mitchie were so excited about working with her, that they adapted to her schedule. She only worked on a few songs, but it felt so good to be back in the studio. She could work while the girls were at school, and be there to pick them up at the end of the day. It seemed like the perfect balance of family and work.

Then Rex Riley called.

"Caitlyn, I've heard a rumor that you're back in the studio," Rex said. "Please tell me it's true."

Caitlyn laughed, "Sort of. I've been in the studio working on a few songs for Peggy and Mitchie, but I'm still not full time."

"I'm hurt that you didn't call me and let me know you were back," Rex responded. "After all, who discovered you?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She loved Rex, but he did have a flair for the dramatic and a tendency to rewrite history. She wasn't sure she would call what happening discovering – she worked very hard to get his attention. She still sent Humphrey, Rex's old driver, a gift at Christmas for his support that summer at Camp Rock.

"You know if I ever went back and worked for a label, I would call you first, Rex. This is more like helping out friends," Caitlyn said.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Caitlyn," Rex replied. "Because this old friend needs your help."

Caitlyn groaned. She totally walked into that trap. "What do you need?"

Caitlyn could almost hear Rex grinning, "I have an artist who is having a bit of trouble with his latest album. It would only be one or two songs, I promise."

"Who is it?" Caitlyn asked suspiciously.

Rex paused for a moment before speaking, "Adam Daniels."

"Oh, hell no!" Caitlyn spat out. Adam Daniels was one of those "musicians" who was more famous for his personal life than for his music – girls, fights, and lots of partying.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language from a nice soccer mom," Rex said. "Look, I know he has a bad reputation, but he really is talented. I think that you two would be a great team."

When Caitlyn didn't reply, Rex pleaded with her, "Please, Caitlyn. I really need this."

Caitlyn heard an edge of desperation in her mentor's voice. She knew that the last couple of albums the label put out had flopped, but she didn't realize it was getting bad enough for Rex to beg. She sighed, "Okay, I can be at the studio Monday from 9 to 1:30. You get your popstar there, and I'll do my best."

"Thanks, my dear. I will have a runner bring you the songs, so you can look them over this weekend," Rex said before hanging up.

Adam and his friends had arrived an hour late, and had spent the next 45 minutes goofing around and ignoring everything Caitlyn said. They had never made it further than the first eight-count of the first song, and Adam had just suggested a second smoke break.

"That's it!" Caitlyn slammed down her headset and stormed out of the sound booth. Adam and his friends looked up in surprise as Caitlyn approached them with her eyes blazing. "I'm done! I have kids of my own I could be with. I don't need to waste my time babysitting someone else's ill-mannered brat." She turned and started out of the room. As she reached the door, she called out, "And Adam, call me if you ever decide to be a real musician."

Nate and Mitchie stared at her in disbelief. "You actually called him an ill-mannered brat?" Mitchie asked in shock.

Caitlyn nodded. "He is one. Annabelle is more mature than he is. He's lucky I didn't spank him or give him a time out."

Nate grinned at his wife before picking her up and engulfing her in a hug. "God, I love you Caitlyn! I just wish I could have been there to watch you do it."

Mitchie started to laugh. "Me too. So does this mean you have an opening and can come back and work on the last couple of songs on my album now?"

Caitlyn nodded, "I am pretty sure that Rex isn't going to call me again after that." Caitlyn stopped and looked thoughtful. "The sad thing is I bet they just thought it was a big joke – how they made the soccer mom break. If someone could get him to focus and stop being such an idiot, he could probably make some decent music."

Nate and Mitchie were quiet, thinking about what Caitlyn had said. Nate looked over at Mitchie, "Like Shane and Mitchie. I would hate to think of what would've happened to all of us if he hadn't changed. We probably would have been a footnote in some 'Where Are They Now' special on boybands."

Caitlyn smiled at her husband, "Well, fortunately for us, Mitchie tamed the beast, and we all lived happily ever after. Speaking of which, Mitchie why don't you call your beast and have him come over for dinner. I'll order some Chinese when he gets here."

"I'll get it!" Caitlyn called. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door to get dinner. But when she opened the door, she didn't see a delivery guy from Golden Palace. She saw Adam Daniels. Neither of them spoke.

Adam looked at Caitlyn and then down at the ground."I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Caitlyn looked suspicious. "Did Rex make you come apologize?"

Adam looked up in surprise. "What? No, he doesn't know." Adam sighed. "I just… I mean… I wanted to…,"

Caitlyn took pity on the young man and reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What is it that you need, Adam?"

"Please come back and help me," he blurted out.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed as she replied sarcastically, "Right. All it took was my little pep talk and you're ready to work now? "

Adam looked embarrassed. "No, I pretty much laughed off your performance."

"I knew it," Caitlyn said to herself before addressing Adam. "Then what happened?"

Adam ran his hand through the hair on the back of his neck. "I didn't know who you were. I thought you were some hack Rex brought in to babysit me."

"Nice," Caitlyn said. "That's pretty much what you deserve, you know."

Adam winced. "Yeah, well, I was, uh, complaining about you when someone stopped me in the halls and told me about you."

"Really? What did they say?" Caitlyn asked.

"That you're the best. That you sort of retired and that there are big names out there that would kill to work with you. That if I ever wanted to be anything but a wannabe loser, I should beg you to come back," Adam said. He paused for a minute before continuing, 'And it got me thinking. I wanna try."

Caitlyn looked at the singer carefully, thinking about Shane. "I may regret this, but I'll give you one more chance. And we do it my way." Adam nodded. "That means you show up on time without the posse of idiots you call friends; no drinking, smoking or drugs; and you work hard and do what I say." With that Caitlyn stuck out her hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Adam let out the breath he had been holding while Caitlyn was talking and reached out to shake her hand, "I promise. Anything you say."

"I will be in the studio tomorrow at 9 a.m. If you are not there at 9:01, I am going home. Got it?"

Adam nodded, "I'll be there!"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Adam turned to walk towards his car, Caitlyn called out to him, "Adam? Who told you about me?"

Adam turned back towards Caitlyn and said, "Tess Tyler."

Caitlyn shook her head as she closed the door. She heard her husband call out, "Hey, Caity, is the food here yet?"

"Not yet," she called back. She shook her head again and smiled. "Mitchie and Nate, you are never going to believe what just happened!"


	2. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: Apparently Tess is very popular, so by popular demand she is making a real appearance. This is sort of a transitional chapter to establish relationships. Eventually we will get to see Tess interact with Jason and the kids.

"Nice job, Adam," Caitlyn said into the intercom. "How about you take a 15 minute break while I listen to it, and then we should have time for one more before I have to get the girls at school."

Adam took off his headphones before replying, "I'm going to go grab some coffee then."

"And…?" Caitlyn asked pointedly.

Adam gave her a long-suffering look. "And would you like me to get you one, Caitlyn?" he asked.

"Why yes, Adam, thank you so much for asking," Caitlyn replied sweetly. It was a slow process, but she was determined to teach this kid some manners in addition to producing a great album. She grinned as she played back the song they had just recorded. As the music ended, she heard the door behind her open. She was startled to hear a woman's voice.

"How's he doing?"

Caitlyn spun around to find Tess Tyler standing directly behind her. "He's doing well. Do you want to hear?" she asked her old nemesis. When Tess nodded, Caitlyn played the last version Adam had recorded.

As the music ended, Adam opened the door to Caitlyn's booth with her coffee in his hand. He looked from Caitlyn to Tess in confusion. "Hi, Tess."

"Hello, Adam," Tess said. "I'm glad you took my advice. Caitlyn was just letting me listen to what you've been working on."

Adam looked a little nervous as he asked the icy blonde for her opinion, "What'd you think?"

Tess tossed her hair as she answered, "Not bad, but you were a little flat on the second verse."

Caitlyn watched Adam's face fall for a moment before hardening, and she jumped in before the younger singer had a chance to retort. "Tess has never been known for her tact, so how about I translate that for you. It was great, but just a little flat in the first line of the second verse. Head back in and I'll play it for you, so you hear what we mean."

Tess raised her eyebrow at Caitlyn's protectiveness. Adam was successfully distracted, though, and headed back into the studio to listen and try again. Tess couldn't help but give Caitlyn a hard time. "Does he call you Mommy?" she asked sarcastically.

Caitlyn ignored the comment and focused on Adam. Her expression changed as she watched the young man attack the song with total concentration. He looked almost defiant as he finished up the song, and his eyes brightened as he heard Tess' voice over the speakers. "Nice. You might be a real singer one of these days," Tess said.

Caitlyn spun in her chair and gave Tess an appraising look. Tess hadn't been too far off; Adam did look to Caitlyn for approval almost like a child would look to his mother. For the most part, their working relationship had been going well, but Adam sometimes closed down when she criticized him. Tess' remarks, on the other hand, had made him fight back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but what would you say to a partnership?" Caitlyn asked.

Tess looked confused for a moment, but a look of realization crossed her face as Caitlyn gestured towards Adam drinking his coffee on the other side of the glass. With a smirk, Tess replied, "Co-producing?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Probably more like co-parenting."

Tess grimaced at Caitlyn's choice of words, "How about good cop, bad cop?"

"Works for me," Caitlyn said. She put out her hand, and Tess shook it.

Adam opened the door and stuck his head in, "Are we done for the day?"

Caitlyn and Tess looked at each other before turning to face Adam, "Yes, all done for today. And Adam, I have some good news for you."

Adam walked all the way into the room before asking, "What?"

"Tess here has agreed to stop in and give us some feedback from time to time," Caitlyn said, throwing her arm around Adam's shoulder. "Isn't that great news?"

Adam looked at Caitlyn in horror. Caitlyn grinned at Tess, "Look, he's so happy he's speechless."

"I often have that effect on men," Tess answered. To Adam she said, "See you soon." Then she glided out of the room.

As the door clicked shut, Adam began to whine, "Come on Caitlyn. I've been behaving. Don't throw me to the Ice Queen."

"Look, Adam, I know she can be difficult, but she knows her stuff," Caitlyn replied. "And she got a great performance out of you, so she stays." She paused for a moment. "Think of it as a growing experience."

Adam turned towards the wall and began banging his head against it in frustration.

"You know that's only going to give you a headache," Caitlyn told him.

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Adam said cheekily.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Whatever you say…Mom."


	3. Barbies and Board Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Barbie or Chutes and Ladders.

Author's Note: This might be a bit disjointed. I think I tried to do too much in one shot. I know some of you wanted more Tess with the kids, but I think she would need to take things very slow. Tess is very difficult for me to write, so I am easing into it.

"Sounds great, Jason. I'll see you tonight," Caitlyn said before she hung up her phone. Adam watched her for a few minutes as she worked at her computer. Eventually he broke the silence.

"So Caitlyn," Adam asked casually, "when are you going to invite me over for dinner?"

Caitlyn looked up from her computer and gave him an incredulous look, "Why would you even ask me that?"

Immediately Caitlyn knew she had made a mistake. Adam's eyes hardened and he got up and started to leave the room. Caitlyn sighed and called out to him, "Wait a minute. That didn't come out right. I just meant why would you want to come over? Dinner at my house means little kids, Princess movies and possibly dress-up. Not really your scene." She gestured towards his tattoos and piercings.

Adam shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. We've been working together for a couple months, and I just wanted to meet your family; see where you live."

When Caitlyn didn't say anything he continued, "And I'll behave around your kids. I can control myself, you know."

Caitlyn gave him a small smile. "I know you can," she said. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but it seemed important to him. Almost like a test of whether she trusted him or not. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Adam grinned at her. "I'm totally free," he answered. At that moment Tess arrived to "review" the day's work. Adam looked over at her and announced, "I'm going to Caitlyn's for dinner."

Tess looked from Adam to Caitlyn. "Did he do something wrong? That seems sort of like cruel and unusual punishment to me."

Adam frowned. He was never sure how much of Caitlyn and Tess' interaction was witty banter between colleagues and how much of it was actually meant as an insult. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at Tess before turning to Adam with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't listen to her Adam. You and I both know Tess couldn't handle dinner at my house. My kids might ruin her designer outfit or mar her manicure."

Adam winked at Caitlyn. "I guess you're right. Tess is far, far too …"

"Prissy?" Caitlyn interjected.

"I was going to go with rigid and uptight, but prissy works."

"Oh, please," Tess snapped, "I can handle anything either of you can dish out."

"Did we hit a nerve, Tess?" Caitlyn asked sweetly. "You're more than welcome to join us tonight."

She was totally bluffing. Tess was useful with Adam, but Caitlyn had no desire to spend any more time than necessary with her. So she was shocked when Tess smiled back and said in an equally cloying voice, "You know what, Caitlyn, I would love to come over tonight. I'll see you around 6." She paused for a moment before adding, "But I'm not bringing anything."

Adam looked at both women and shook his head. He knew that neither of them wanted to have dinner with each other, but he also knew they were both way too stubborn to back down. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting to meet Caitlyn's family, and Tess was going to ruin it.

Adam arrived first with flowers for Caitlyn. She gave him an amused look as she took the bouquet of tulips from him.

"What?" he asked sheepishly. "Just because I don't always do what I'm supposed to doesn't mean I don't know what's appropriate."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Good to know. Here I was thinking that your bad manners were ignorance."

Nate smiled at the young man and held out his hand. "Hi, Adam. I'm Nate, Caitlyn's husband." Adam reached out and shook his hand. "And just so you know, now that she knows you actually know how to behave, she's going to hold you to a much higher standard."

Adam winced. He was saved from further discussion of his manners by the arrival of another man and two little girls. Caitlyn gestured to the newcomers. "Adam, this is Nate's bandmate Jason and our girls, Annabelle and Melody. Girls, this is Adam Daniels. He works with Mommy."

Melody stared in wonder at Adam's arms. "You must've done really good today to get all those stamps."

Adam looked over at an equally confused Caitlyn and saw a look of realization sweep across her face. She grinned at him and explained, "When Melody goes to gymnastics, she gets ink stamps on her hands and arms when she's a good listener."

"See," Melody thrust her hand in front of Adam to show off the bunny stamps on her hand and forearm. "They're nice," he said. Then she reached out and touched the ink on his arm. "Yours are so pretty," she murmurered.

'Honey, those aren't really stamps," Caitlyn said. "They're called tattoos."

Adam jumped in, "They're sort of like stamps, but they just don't come off."

Annabelle looked closely at Adam before asking him, "Where do you get one? Can you get a tattoo of anything, like a unicorn or purple flower?"

"Or how about 'Uncle Jason Rocks', Annabelle?" Jason added, earning him a glare from Caitlyn.

"Don't even think about it, Annabelle," Caitlyn warned.

Annabelle glanced over at her mom before smiling sweetly up at Adam. He put up his hands like he was being held up before saying, "Sorry, Annabelle, but there's no way I'm going to say another word about tattoos." He looked over at Caitlyn before whispering, "Your mom looks kinda scary right now."

Annabelle's eyes narrowed, "That's disappointing."

"Sorry, kiddo," Adam said. "Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

Annabelle thought quickly. All the adults in her life (even Uncle Jason) had begged to be spared any more games of Chutes and Ladders. "Well," she said slowly, "you could play Chutes and Ladders with me."

Adam ignored the groans from the rest of the room's occupants and agreed. As Annabelle pulled him into the family room, Adam heard Jason mutter, "Be careful. She cheats."

Annabelle laughed at her uncle, "Just because you never win, doesn't mean I cheat, Uncle Jason."

Tess arrived twenty minutes late, and as promised, she didn't bring anything – except a bit of an attitude. After saying hello and smiling coldly at Nate and Caitlyn, she followed them into the family room. Melody and Annabelle bounced over to meet the new guest. Tess looked down at both of them and introduced herself. "I'm Ms. Tyler. You must be Melody and Annabelle."

Melody looked up at Tess with awe. "You look like a Barbie doll," she whispered. "I love Barbie."

Tess looked flattered until Annabelle piped in, "Mommy hates Barbies, but Daddy said it would be okay and that she needed to let it go."

Caitlyn gave her oldest daughter a stern look, while Nate put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. Annabelle gave Tess an appraising look before turning away and heading back to her game. Annabelle was pretty good at sizing up adults, and Ms. Tyler didn't look promising. Adam, on the other hand, was a pushover. He had already lost two games and hadn't given up yet, which was rare in a grown up other than Uncle Jason. Uncle Shane was a sore loser, so sometimes Annabelle had to lose if she wanted to keep playing.

Adam and Annabelle had moved their game into the kitchen to avoid the awkward conversation. Adam couldn't figure out how he kept losing. He was watching Annabelle carefully, but she didn't seem to be cheating. And it wasn't like this was a game of skill. When he landed on his third chute in a row, he blurted out, "Damn!"

Immediately he covered his mouth with his hand. Annabelle grinned at him. "I didn't mean that," he stammered.

"It's okay. I won't tell. All grownups do it eventually, even Mommy." Annabelle reached across the board and grabbed the spinner for her turn. "And you really have had some bad luck."

Tess stood off to the side of the room awkwardly. She watched everyone else play with the kids, but she just couldn't bring herself to participate. Honestly she never really played with kids even when she was one; how on earth was she supposed to play with them now. Her mom had never been big on play dates or trips to the park, and Tess had spent most of her childhood around adults, usually bored nannies. It was pathetic that even the spoiled popstar was better with kids than she was. She knew that everyone else assumed that she thought she was too good to join in, but the whole happy family thing made her uncomfortable. The feeling of Jason putting his arm around her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You know what? Sometimes watching the girls play makes me feel sad," he told her.

This startled Tess because even in the short time she had been in the house, she could tell he adored the two little girls. Jason continued, "Because every child should be as safe and happy and loved as they are. It makes me sad when I think of all the kids who don't get to be like this."

Tess didn't know what to say to that. It was almost like he knew what she had been thinking. It must be a coincidence, though, because Jason had never been all that bright. She remembered him rambling about birdhouses a lot at Camp Rock, which had been really odd.

His next statement seemed to reinforce his oddness, "Did you know that my dad was super strict? He was always so afraid of making a mistake and looking foolish that he never tried anything. And he wanted me to be like him."

Tess raised an eyebrow. Jason chuckled, "I know. Didn't work so well. Trying to be like him made me miserable, so I decided to just be myself. I love being goofy; it makes me happy."

"Why exactly are you telling me this, Jason?" Tess asked stiffly.

Jason smiled gently at her, "Because you're not your mom."

Tess gasped. "You should go play. I promise they don't bite," Jason continued. "I bet Melody would love to show you her Barbies."

"You know what Jason? I think I need a refill," Tess said gesturing to her nearly empty wine glass, pointedly ignoring his comment. Jason shrugged and watched her head towards the bar. Tess uncorked a bottle of wine and poured herself some. As she stood at the bar in the living room trying not to let Jason get to her, she felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked down to find Melody standing next to her.

"Ms. Tyler? Would you like to see my dolls?" Melody asked shyly.

Damn interfering Jason. There is no way Melody just wandered in and mentioned dolls all on her own. Tess couldn't believe him. She really wanted to go into the family room and give him one of her famous Tess Tyler speeches, but Melody was standing there looking so hopeful. And even Tess couldn't be that cruel. Instead she smiled down at the little girl and said, "Sure, sweetie." She swept her hair over one shoulder.

A few minutes later Nate approached his wife as she finished setting the table, "Caity, where did Melody go?"

Caitlyn looked surprised. "I don't know. Isn't she in the family room with everyone else?"

Nate shook his head. "I'll go look in her room," Caitlyn replied. "Why don't you go tell everyone else dinner is ready. The faster we eat, the faster we get Tess out of our house."

"Be nice," her husband admonished.

As Caitlyn approached Melody's room, she heard her daughter talking. "Wow, Ms. Tyler, you made her look pretty."

"How about you just call me Tess," Tess said softly.

"Really?" Melody said, obviously pleased.

"I think what she needs is the right accessory, Ms. Melody. The correct accessory can really make an outfit. Do you have any hats?" Tess asked.

Caitlyn stepped forward and looked into the bedroom. She was surprised to see Tess sitting on Melody's bed surrounded by every Barbie item that her daughters owned. Caitlyn almost hated to interrupt, but dinner was ready and waiting.

"Hello ladies. Dinner is ready," Caitlyn announced.

"Mom, do we have to come?" Melody whined. "Tess is the bestest Barbie player."

Tess looked up at Caitlyn with an aggressive look, expecting Caitlyn to make a joke at her expense. Instead Caitlyn patted her daughter's head. "I know you're disappointed, sweetheart. How about you tell Tess 'thank you' for playing. We have to eat now."

Tess was confused when Caitlyn gave her a genuine smile before turning and heading downstairs.

Later, Caitlyn and Tess stood in the entryway, both feeling a little awkward. Tess spoke first, "So, thank you for having me. It was…interesting."

Caitlyn nodded. "And thank you for being nice to my children."

"Of course. I'm not a total bitch, you know," Tess said with a smirk. Then she added, 'Plus, they are sort of cute."

Caitlyn smiled. "We don't have to hug now or anything, right?"

Tess shuttered. "God, no! I don't hug."

Caitlyn sighed in relief. "Then you better leave quickly because I'm not sure anyone has ever left the house when Jason was here without a hug."

"Thanks for the warning." Tess looked at Caitlyn suspiciously, "Aren't you going to call him in here to watch me squirm?"

"I think we tortured you enough for one night." Caitlyn opened the door for Tess. "Good-night, Tess."

"Good-night Caitlyn. This didn't totally suck," the blonde said as she headed towards her car.

Caitlyn laughed as she closed the door behind Tess.


	4. A Ride Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It was difficult to write. There is one more chapter coming.

Caitlyn leapt out of bed, her heart pounding at the sound of the ringing phone. She glanced at the clock as she reached for the phone. 3:30 a.m. Unless you know someone expecting a baby, there is never a good reason for someone to call at that hour. Caitlyn glanced over at Nate, glad that she knew her family was all safe in the house with her.

"Hello," Caitlyn said.

"Is this Caitlyn Gellar?" a man's voice asked, using her professional name.

"Yes," Caitlyn said suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"My name is Bill Phillips. I am Adam Daniel's attorney."

Caitlyn sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands shaking. "Is he okay?"

"He's not hurt, but he did get into some trouble. He called me to post bail and asked me to call you to come pick him up," the man replied.

Caitlyn let out the breath she had been holding. "What did he do?"

"DUI," Phillips said curtly. By this time Nate was finally awake and gesturing to Caitlyn to let him know what was happening. She pointed towards the phone and walked out of the bedroom to grab something to write with. After getting the address of the precinct where Adam was being held, she went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"Adam was arrested and asked for me to come get him," Caitlyn said as she pulled a long-sleeved t-shirt over her head. "Can you get the girls up and ready for school if I'm not back in time?"

"Of course," Nate replied. He watched his wife continue to get dressed before saying, "Caitlyn, I know you care about the kid, but you don't have to go do this. The album is done; you're not even his producer anymore. He's not your responsibility."

Caitlyn stopped putting her shoe on and looked up at her husband. "I know that Nate, but he could have asked for anyone and he called me." Her voice took on an edge as she continued, "But he will understand that this is the first and only time I do this."

She got up from the bed and walked over to kiss her husband. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand. "Are you going to be okay?" He knew how much she had invested in Adam and not just in his music.

Caitlyn shook her head, her eyes starting to fill. Nate kissed her hand and gave her a small smile. "I love you."

Caitlyn smiled back, getting herself back under control. "Love you too." She started out of the room before turning back, "Don't forget to check that Annabelle's library book is in her backpack."

Caitlyn got into her car and punched the address the lawyer had given her into her navigation system. Before she backed out of the garage, she took a moment to compose herself. It had been a very long time since she had felt as disappointed and upset as she did right now. She had been so proud of Adam for the changes he had made over the past six months, and it physically hurt her to think that it took less than a week for him to slide right back. Five days. It had only been five days since they wrapped production on the album. Had it all been a game for him? A part he had to play to get his CD done?

Caitlyn glanced back up at the route that the navigation system had drawn and noticed something. She reached for her purse, pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her address book before hitting send.

"Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" Tess yelled into the phone.

"Hi, Tess, it's Caitlyn. Adam got arrested, and they called me to come get him. And you're coming with me."

Tess paused for a moment, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that it actually bothered her to hear that the kid messed up. This is why caring about people was overrated. They did stuff that hurt you and interrupted your beauty sleep. God, she wanted to just hang up and pretend that Caitlyn hadn't called, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. And maybe yelling at him would make her feel better. "Fine," she snapped at Caitlyn, "but I'm not going to be supportive and sympathetic."

"Shocking," Caitlyn retorted. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Caitlyn actually was shocked to see Tess Tyler standing outside when she pulled into the driveway. In typical Tess fashion, she looked beautiful and totally put together, her designer outfit was pressed, her hair and makeup flawless. Caitlyn and Mitchie sometimes joked that Tess must have sold her soul for a lifetime of looking perfectly groomed.

Tess wrenched open the door to Caitlyn's car. As Caitlyn started to put the car in reverse, she paused a moment and smirked at Tess. There was a large black Escalade with tinted windows that didn't belong to Tess in the driveway next to Caitlyn's car. Tess rolled her eyes, "Are you in third grade? Yes, I had a visitor." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at Tess. "And no, I'm not going to tell you who it is. Just drive."

Caitlyn had hoped that Tess would spend the drive making snarky comments so she wouldn't have to think about Adam, but the diva sat stiffly in the front seat looking out the window.

By the time they reached the police station and parked, there was already a small group of reporters and photographers outside. Tess looked over at Caitlyn and saw that the other woman had her head in her hands. While Tess had always loved the camera, Caitlyn had spent the past 12 years avoiding the press, especially since the girls were born. Nate and Caitlyn had reached a sort of unofficial agreement with the paparazzi that Nate was fair game, but as long as they stayed out of the spotlight, the girls and Caitlyn were off limits. Caitlyn didn't even attend Connect 3's premieres and hadn't walked the red carpet in years. Walking into that police station past all the media was going to be a nightmare for her.

"I can go get him and bring him here if you want," Tess finally said. Caitlyn looked up in surprise, grateful for the offer. Tess had a hard time letting anyone see her good side, though, so she added, "I wouldn't want to be in the same photo with you right now; you look terrible."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, not fooled by the insult. "I think I can handle it."

Tess had already posed for several photos and signed a dozen autographs by the time Adam was brought out to them. His eyes grew wide when he saw Tess standing next to Caitlyn. He turned to the officer escorting him and asked, "Is it too late to change my mind and just go back to the cell?"

The officer looked confused until he noticed the two women standing with their arms crossed waiting for Adam. One looked sad and disappointed; the other's eyes were shooting daggers at the popstar. He chuckled and patted Adam on the back. "Good luck."

Adam glared at the officer before walking over towards the women. Tess looked at him and said, "You're an idiot."

"Hey," Adam barked back. "I don't have to take that."

Tess laughed at him. "Oh, you do. You made the mistake, and now you have to live with the consequences. And the first consequence is me." Then with sarcasm dripping from her voice she continued, "So get moving popstar – your adoring public awaits."

Tess gestured for Adam to follow and headed for the door. She turned her head back toward the young man. "And a word of advice – don't say anything."

Tess continued to throw comments at Adam on the drive home, including reminding him that the DUI would hurt his chances of anyone taking his music seriously. They had been in the car for five minutes before he realized that Caitlyn hadn't said a word to him yet. He sat in the backseat growing angrier by the minute. As soon as Caitlyn put the car in park, Adam opened the door and got out. He leaned back into the car, addressing the women. "Sorry for spoiling your night, ladies. My mistake. I won't bother you again," he snapped.

Tess threw open her own door and stomped off after him. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "And what is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe I don't like being treated like a naughty child by two people I thought were my friends."

"Oh, please," Tess replied. "Stop being such a drama queen." She gave Adam a shrewd look before continuing. "Do you even know why we're here?"

"Caitlyn's here because I asked for her," Adam responded. "And you can never pass up an opportunity to insult me."

Tess looked at him like he was an idiot. "I get my fill of insulting you during working hours. It's not such a thrill that I need to get out of bed in the middle of the night to get in a few extra shots. We're here because we care about you, you idiot, so cut the crap and apologize so we can go home."

Tess' pronouncement caught him off-guard, and she watched him deflate in front of her. When he looked at her, she saw hurt and confusion in his eyes. He mumbled, "I know I really messed up. I'm sorry, Tess."

She nodded at him before gesturing towards the car. "Accepted. But I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Adam looked miserable as he stared at Caitlyn's car. "Why won't she talk to me?"

"I'm no expert on the soccer mom psyche, but I would guess she's pretty hurt and disappointed. Or she could just be pissed that some drunk guy made her get out of bed to drive him home from jail. You should probably go talk to her and find out. But first give me your keys. It's cold out here."

Adam handed Tess the keys to his house and stood looking at the ground. He really didn't want to go back and face Caitlyn. Tess' anger was one thing; it was so typical of her that he almost found the normalcy comforting. But the idea of hearing Caitlyn tell him how badly he screwed up and how disappointed she was in him made him feel sick to his stomach. What if she didn't want to talk to him again after this? A sense of panic flooded him at the idea. He had missed her and her family during the five days since they had finished recording, and the idea of actually losing them was overwhelming. His knees buckled under him, and he slumped against his front door with his eyes closed.

Several minutes passed before he heard a car door slam. "Adam, get up and let's go inside. We need to talk, and I'm sure the paparazzi are probably already lurking somewhere around here."

Adam got up and opened his front door. Caitlyn followed him into the family room and sat down on the brown leather couch. After a moment, Adam blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Caitlyn looked at him sadly. "Are you? I want to believe that, but right now I don't know what to think. I thought that you had changed, that maybe I had had some impact on you. But as soon as you got your CD done, you start right back in partying." Her voice hardened as she continued, "Was it all an act? Was calling me to come get you a way of rubbing it in my face?"

Adam was stunned. That's what she thought? No wonder she didn't want to talk to him. "No," he choked out. "That's not…no!"

Adam rubbed his eyes with one hand and tried to think of how to explain to Caitlyn what had happened that night. He had been lonely and nervous about the publicity for the new album, so when his buddies called and asked him to go out, he had jumped at the chance. When a couple of guys pulled out the heavy drugs, he could almost hear Caitlyn's voice telling him to get out of there, so he had decided to go home. He thought briefly about calling a cab, but it was not too far from home and he felt okay.

Caitlyn looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "I did go out with some friends, and I did have something to drink. But as soon as things started to get wild, I tried to get out of there." He shook his head. "I know it was stupid; I should have called a cab."

Caitlyn watched him struggle with himself, "I had a few drinks, but I walked away from the drugs. I'm trying; I promise."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard him whisper, "You and your family," he stopped. "I… Please don't give up on me."

He looked like a lost child standing in front of her, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness. She sighed before standing up and giving him a hug. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I'm not giving up on you, but if you really want us in your life, you are going to have to earn back our trust." He nodded. "And don't think the lecture isn't coming. I'm just too tired to do it justice right now."

He gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I need a ride home," Tess announced. "It's bad enough riding in your mom-mobile. There is no way I am getting in a taxi. Who knows who else has been in there."

'Alright, Tess," Caitlyn said. She looked at Adam and pointed her finger, "And you,"

"I know. I will expect a lecture of epic proportions later." Adam looked gratefully at both women. "Thank you. Both of you. I love you."


	5. Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: So I said there was only one more chapter, but after reading some reviews and thinking over what I wanted to do with each character, I ended up with three more. One reviewer asked me if the car belonged to Jason, which was a perfectly legitimate assumption that still caught me off guard. While it was tempting for a moment, since this story exists in the same universe with Uncle Jason, it couldn't be done. So this chapter brings some closure to Tess' part in the story, the next chapter will be about Adam and the women in his life (the original final chapter), and then there is a very short epilogue (which is already written). The character introduced in this chapter is from Camp Rock Second Session book #2, so I don't own him either.

Tess was lunching with several of her toadies when her cell phone rang. She looked down and grimaced before answering. "What do you want Caitlyn?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Tess," Caitlyn replied. "Can you come over for dinner on Thursday?"

"You know when I said dinner at your house didn't totally suck? That didn't mean I wanted to make a habit out of it," Tess said.

"I'm crushed, Tess. I thought we were best friends now," Caitlyn answered sarcastically. "Adam has something he wants to show us, and he asked if I would have you both over."

"When I agreed to help out with the album, I didn't know I was signing on for life," Tess complained.

"Look, Tess, it seems important to him. Can you just show up? I won't ask you to come over again."

"Fine," Tess said. "What time?"

"Come about 5:30."

"I'm not bringing anything," Tess snapped.

Caitlyn scoffed, "Like that even needed to be said."

Tess hung up the phone and shoved it into her purse. Brittany, one of her lunch companions, laughed and commented, "I can't believe you have to go to another dinner with Caitlyn and her brats."

Tess glared at the unsuspecting woman. "Look, say whatever about Caitlyn, but nobody talks about her girls like that. Got it?"

Brittany's eyes opened wide and she stammered out, "Sorry." Everyone else at the table quickly started eating, not wanting to attract the wrath of Tess Tyler.

Thursday afternoon Tess found herself pacing around her house. She was supposed to be working on a new song, but she couldn't concentrate. Everything was starting to feel a little out of control. She wasn't sure how it happened, but all of a sudden her life was filled with people who expected things from her and maybe even cared about her. It wasn't natural, and she wasn't sure she liked it. But she wasn't quite willing to put a stop to it either. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had an hour before she needed to leave for dinner. Tossing her lyrics onto the couch, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello, handsome! How are you doing?" Tess laughed at the response. "I don't have to leave for about an hour." After another pause, she continued. "No, I'm not bringing anything. They should just be glad that I'm showing up." Tess frowned before continuing, "I'll think about it. Will I see you tonight?" She smiled and said, "You too."

Tess hung up the phone and began to pace around her living room. After an internal battle she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Welcome to Toys R Us," a cheerful voice said. "Can I help you find anything?"

Tess grimaced before asking, "Where are the Barbies?"

"Barbies are on aisle 10, just over that way," the woman replied as she pointed towards the back of the store.

It only took Tess a few seconds to choose which Barbie to get. The Holiday Barbie with the elaborate red dress, fur cape and sparkly crown was the obvious winner. Melody would be thrilled. Barbie in hand, she headed towards the front of the store before coming to a halt. There were two of them, which probably meant she needed two toys. At that point Tess almost put the Barbie back and walked out of the store, but that seemed weak. Last time Tess was over Annabelle spent the entire night playing that lame slide game, so maybe that would work. She grabbed the next person she saw with a name tag, "Where are the board games?"

The store employee gaped at Tess. "You're Tess Tyler," he stammered.

"I know that," she replied. "What I don't know is where the games are."

The young man eventually recovered and volunteered to walk her to the game section. She quickly scanned the shelves, looking for something she recognized. When she saw Mousetrap, she grinned and reached for the box. It had a ton of pieces that had to be carefully put together each time you played; she knew Annabelle would love it and Caitlyn would curse her every time they went to play. Perfect!

The drive from the toy store was quicker than Tess had expected, and she soon found herself standing in front of Nate and Caitlyn's front door. She hesitated as she reached for the door bell, looking down at the bags in her hand. She hated giving gifts; it always reminded her of her mother and how nothing Tess picked for her was ever right. She could just take them back to the car and waltz in with her head held high, but she knew Jordan would be proud of her for trying. She pushed her insecurities aside and rang the bell.

"Hey Adam," Caitlyn said happily as she opened the door. "Oh, it's you." She added. "I thought you were Adam."

"I could tell," Tess replied. Then she glanced back at the driveway, "He's not here yet?"

Neither woman had anticipated that Tess would arrive before Adam. Every interaction they had had in the past six months had somehow involved Adam, and they weren't sure what to do without him there. Caitlyn moved out of the way and ushered Tess inside, neither saying a word. Caitlyn finally noticed the bags in Tess' hand.

"I thought you weren't bringing anything," Caitlyn said sounding confused.

"I like to keep people guessing," Tess retorted. After a moment, she added, "It's not for you; it's for the girls."

"Oh, well that's…nice." Caitlyn said uncertainly. She turned and called upstairs. "Girls, Tess is here. And she brought something for you."

Tess could hear the girls squeal and come running out of Annabelle's room. Melody peered down at Tess from between the spindles of the banister. "Hi Tess! Will you play with me?" Tess was surprised by the fact that the little girl seemed more interested in playing with her than in seeing what the present was. "Sure, sweetheart, but don't you want to see what I brought you?"

Melody smiled and nodded, heading down the stairs. Annabelle reached Tess first and sat down in the entryway to open the bag. She pulled out the box and cried, "Oh, cool! Thanks Tess!" She put down the game and gave Tess a quick hug before calling, "Daddy, Tess brought me a new game! Will you play with me?"

Tess was pleased with Annabelle's reaction, but she was actually excited to see what Melody thought of her gift. Tess handed the little girl the bag and watched closely as she opened it. Melody gasped when she saw the doll and hugged the box to her chest. She looked up at Tess and said reverently, "She is the most beautifulest doll in the world."

Tess felt a surge of pride as Melody took the Barbie over to show her mom. She had gotten it right. In the past, Tess had always mocked the saying, 'It's better to give than to receive,' but she could understand now why some people liked giving gifts so much. Not that she was planning on making it a habit, but she could understand the attraction.

Tess noticed Melody whisper something in her mother's ear. Caitlyn glanced over at Tess before saying to her daughter, "Why don't you ask her."

Melody walked over to Tess, still hugging the box. The child looked up at her and asked quietly, "Can I call you Auntie Tess?"

Tess' eyes widened at Melody's question. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Caitlyn frowning. Did Caitlyn actually think she would say no? Tess knew she could be a bitch, but you'd have to be truly evil to reject such a sweet gesture from a three year old. Even though the name 'auntie' did make Tess want to puke. Then she had an idea.

Tess knelt down so she was looking Melody in the face. "I have an idea. How about you call me Tante Tess? That's how they say 'auntie' in France, where they make the most beautiful clothes in the world. Like the ones your new Barbie is wearing."

Melody's face lit up. "So it's special?" Tess nodded, and Melody happily gave Tess a hug.

"How about we go get Tante Tess something to drink?" Caitlyn suggested, choking a little on the new name. She turned to walk towards the kitchen before adding, "Melody, why don't you give me the Barbie, and I'll open it for you. Then you and Tess can play with it while we wait for Adam."

Tess followed Caitlyn and Melody into the kitchen, where she found Nate opening the cellophane on the Mousetrap box. He grinned at Tess and said, "Nice pick. I used to love this game as a kid."

Tess tossed her hair and laughed, saying, "I'm not sure you'll still be thanking me in a few weeks."

"Trust me, anything's better than Chutes and Ladders!"

Tess took a glass of sparkling water from Caitlyn and sat down at the counter while Caitlyn started to open the Barbie. At that moment, Tess' cell phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, she quickly answered. "Hey, I just got here. Can I call you back when we're done?" Tess paused and listened. "Yes, but for the girls." Caitlyn watched Tess carefully; she had never heard the other woman's voice sound so gentle before. All of a sudden Tess whined, "Do I have to?" Tess sighed before telling Nate and Caitlyn, "Jordan says hello."

All of a sudden, everything clicked - the car, the gifts, the voice. Caitlyn grinned. "Jordan? As in Jordan Davids?"

Nate looked up from the table where he was starting to punch out pieces of the board game. "I haven't talked to Jordan in ages. Can I talk to him?"

"Call him yourself," Tess snapped trying to get off the phone before Caitlyn made a bigger issue out of the fact that Tess' famous ex-boyfriend from their Camp Rock days was on the phone. Tess listened to Jordan on the other end of the phone before saying, "Fine." She handed the phone to Nate. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey, man," Nate said, getting up from the table. "How've you been?"

Caitlyn got an evil glint in her eyes as she watched her husband head out of the kitchen with the phone. She wanted confirmation. "Nate," she called. "Ask Jordan what kind of car he drives."

Nate gave his wife a strange look, but asked. Caitlyn was not surprised when the answer was a black Escalade. She geared herself up to give Tess a hard time, but then stopped. Jordan was almost as famous as Connect 3, and everyone knew how much Tess loved the spotlight. He must really mean something to her if Tess had managed to keep it a secret this long. And then there was the sound of her voice when she was talking to him. Caitlyn took a deep breath and smiled at Tess, "Jordan's great, Tess. I'm happy for you guys."

Tess looked suspicious. "That's it? No mocking? No rushing off to call Mitchie with the juicy news that I'm back with my ex?"

Caitlyn shook her head, "There are some things that should be off limits, even for us."

Tess looked over at Annabelle and Melody happily playing at the kitchen table. "I know what you mean," she said softly.

The two women stood together in awkward silence, both relieved when the door bell rang.


	6. Liner Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Barbie or Mousetrap.

Author's Note: This was my original plan for the last chapter, but somehow this story took on a life of its own.

Adam sat in his car outside Nate and Caitlyn's house with a pink bakery box and a manila envelope in the seat next to him, wondering if this was a bad idea. He had rewritten the dedication on his album liner at least as dozen times, but he still wasn't sure that it was right. Some versions had seemed too long or too personal, while others hadn't said enough. And maybe giving it to them like this was stupid. What if it was weird and awkward? What if he poured out his soul, and they just saw him as another artist they got stuck with?

He glanced up at the house, saw Tess' car sitting there and groaned. He had better get inside - he didn't want Caitlyn and Tess to have to wait too long. He needed them to be in a good mood if he wanted this to go well. Picking up the box and envelope, he slid out of the car and headed towards the house.

When Nate opened the door, Adam gestured towards Tess' car, "Is everyone playing nicely?"

Nate chuckled, "So far they've been on their best behavior." He looked at the box in Adam's hands, "Chocolate?"

"Of course," Adam replied. He knew that Caitlyn and Tess shared a weakness for chocolate, so he had stopped on the way to pick up a special double chocolate sin cake from a bakery near the studio. Nate gave him a look of approval before saying, "Just to warn you, Tess brought Annabelle a new game, and she wants to you play it with her."

Adam stopped and looked at Nate in shock, "Tess brought Annabelle a present?"

"And Melody," Nate added. "And Caitlyn has passed up several prime opportunities to mock Tess. And apparently Tess has a boyfriend. It's been a pretty strange evening so far. Can't wait to see what you have planned. At this point, nothing would surprise me."

Adam groaned as he followed Nate back towards the kitchen. As he entered, he saw Tess and Melody playing with a collection of Barbie dolls at the counter and Annabelle sitting at the kitchen table with dozens of plastic pieces spread in front of her. Melody looked up at him and waved before going back to her Barbies. Annabelle grinned when she saw him and jumped up to give him a hug. Adam quickly handed Caitlyn the box so he could catch the little girl hurtling towards him.

"Hey everyone," he said. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Caitlyn had just opened the bakery box, "You brought chocolate, so we'll forgive you this time."

Adam gave an exaggerated sigh of relief as Annabelle pulled him towards the table. "Adam, Tess got me this awesome game. Have you ever played Mousetrap? I already beat Daddy twice."

Adam laughed as he sat down next to Annabelle and asked Nate, "How does she always win?"

Nate shook his head. "I have no idea. Jason swears she cheats, but she says she's just good. Hopefully you can win a game or two. She's becoming insufferable."

"Hey, I am not!" Annabelle cried indignantly. "I'm a very good winner. I never rub it in, and I occasionally let Uncle Shane and Melody win so they won't feel bad." Annabelle glared at her father before turning back to Adam and adding sweetly, "You can go first."

"So Adam, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Tess asked distractedly, finally acknowledging his presence. She wanted to say something snarky about him wasting her time, but she was pretty sure that would hurt Melody's feelings. The little girl seemed to think that Tess had come over specifically to play with her. This being nice thing was exhausting.

Adam had been expecting a little more sarcasm from Tess and he gave her a strange look before answering, "I need to play a few games with Annabelle, here. How about after dessert?"

Caitlyn checked the timer on the oven. "Don't worry, Tess. Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes. Then you can escape the suburbs." Tess rolled her eyes at Caitlyn and handed Melody one of the Barbies, now fully dressed, accessorized and ready for their fashion show. Melody smiled at Tess and added the doll to her pile.

Nate came up behind Caitlyn and wrapped his arms around her waist; both of them rested like that watching Tess and Adam play with their children. Nate bent down and kissed her ear before whispering, "This is really weird."

Caitlyn laughed before replying quietly, "I know. But it's sort of nice." She could feel the rumble of her husband's chuckle on her back. "Nice, but very weird," he insisted.

"Okay, we've eaten," Tess said curtly an hour and a half later. "What did you want to show us?"

Adam knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. "I'll go get it and meet you all in the family room," he replied. He grabbed the envelope from the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. He was so busy thinking, he didn't notice Annabelle walk up next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Adam smiled at the little girl. "I'm alright. Just a little nervous," he admitted.

Annabelle gave him a serious look, "Do you want me to hold your hand? When I'm scared sometimes it helps when Mommy or Daddy holds my hand. I feel braver."

Adam loved that about Annabelle – she was always trying to help other people, especially clueless grownups like himself. He smiled at her and took her hand, and together they headed into the family room. He stood in the center of the room, facing everyone.

"I wanted to thank you all for helping me with my CD and to give you an advanced copy of the liner notes because I…uh…" he faltered for a moment, but continued when he felt Annabelle squeeze his hand, "I dedicated it to you."

He let go of Annabelle's hand and walked around the room, giving one to Caitlyn, Tess, Nate, Annabelle and Melody. After glancing down at the dedication, Nate smiled at Adam and took the girls out of the room, promising to read it to them in his office.

Caitlyn sat on the couch reading what Adam had written:

Annabelle and Melody – Thank you for sharing your mom with me. I've enjoyed getting to know you, and I know you will both grow up to be amazing young women.

Nate – You are the luckiest man on earth! Thank you for your friendship and support.

Tess and Caitlyn – I could not have made this album without you. You challenged me. You believed in me. You made me a better musician and a better man. I love you both for it.

Caitlyn's eyes welled up with tears. She looked up from the paper to see Adam fidgeting nervously. Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Adam, pulling the young man into a hug. She turned her head and spoke quietly, "I'm so proud of you!" He tightened his hold on her as she continued, "And I love you too."

The moment was broken by the sound of Tess' exclamation, "Damn it!"

Caitlyn and Adam pulled away and turned towards Tess, who was looking down at a black smudge on her finger. The usually perfectly made-up blonde had black streaks running down her face. Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh, "Haven't you ever heard of water-proof mascara, Tess?"

Tess glared at Caitlyn and Adam before adding truthfully, "I've never needed it before."


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

Author's Note: So it's over. The last chapter was originally where I wanted to end it, but I decided that Tess and Caitlyn needed closure. I'm tempted to tell you the point of this short scene in this note, but hopefully it will speak for itself. And it wasn't just that I wanted to call Tess 'Bridezilla'. This started out as a one-shot to get over writer's block (thank you XoxMountainGirlxoX), and it is now my longest story. Thanks to the people who read it and gave me feedback – I really appreciated it.

"Where the hell are my flower girls?" Tess yelled into her phone.

"Relax, Bridezilla. It's just a dress fitting, and we're only a few minutes away," Caitlyn replied. "And you can cross nagging Adam off your list; I called and reminded him that he has to get measured for his tux this afternoon."

"I'm Tess Tyler. I don't nag – I command," Tess said.

"You keep telling yourself that," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "And have I told you how absolutely _adorable _I thinkit is that you asked Adam to walk you down the aisle?"

Tess hung up without saying anything.

"When are you and Caitlyn going to cut the act and just admit you're friends?" Jordan said to his fiancée.

'What are you talking about? We are so not friends," Tess snapped as she pulled her planner out and crossed 'call Adam' off her to do list.

Jordan looked at her affectionately, "Really? Then why did you ask her daughters to be your flower girls?"

Tess looked at him like her was an idiot, "I like her kids, just not her. Plus, they'll look good in the photos."

Jordan pulled Tess into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say, baby."

Tess sighed and relaxed into Jordan's embrace, enjoying how safe she always felt in his arms. "You are sort of sweet, you know," she said. "Even if you are totally wrong about me and Caitlyn."

A few minutes later, Caitlyn pushed open the door of the bridal boutique with Annabelle and Melody trailing behind her. Caitlyn ignored Tess, "Jordan, it's safe for you to leave now. I'll be in charge of making sure she doesn't burst a blood vessel or kill any unsuspecting sales girls during the fitting."

Jordan laughed, "Thanks, Caitlyn." He kissed Tess and started for the front door, ruffling the little girls' hair as he passed. As he opened the door to go, he turned back and looked at Caitlyn and Tess. "You two aren't fooling anyone."

Tess rolled her eyes and ignored him. Caitlyn looked from Jordan to Tess in confusion. As the door closed, she turned to Tess, "What was that?"

"Jordan thinks we're friends," Tess said mockingly.

"He's obviously delusional. Have you checked to see if insanity runs in his family? It's not too late to call off the wedding."

Tess smirked at Caitlyn and said suggestively, "He has many other talents, so I think I'll keep him around."

"I didn't need to hear that," Caitlyn said wincing. "Well, let's get started. How about I help Annabelle and you take Melody?"

"Obviously," Tess reached over, took Melody's hand and headed back of the store. Her tone of voice changed as she addressed the girls. "You two are going to love the dresses. You'll look just like beautiful princesses."

Caitlyn and Annabelle followed behind. Caitlyn could see Tess' reflection in a full-length mirror, and she was startled to see something she never thought she would see - a genuine smile on Tess Tyler's face.


End file.
